herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Fictionalized Tomboys
These are all the fictional tomboys. Disney Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Ariel_2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Merida_with_arms_crossed.png|Merida (Disney's Brave) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible (character) Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Marvel Black_Widow-086.png|Black Widow Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Gwendolyne_Stacy_(Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen Mary Jane Watson 50.jpg|Mary Jane Watson Hero elektra1.png|Elektra Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue 20th Century Fox Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) HayleySmithFischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Lucasfilm Rey_Sq.jpg|Rey (Star Wars series) Blaster_Sabine_Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpg|Torra Doza (Star Wars Resistance) Kneesaa.jpg|Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Star Wars: Ewoks) Touchstone Pictures Adventuresinbabysitting4..jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) Warner Bros. Charity_pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Buena_Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Lexi_Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) DC Comics Batgirl_Vol_5_32_Variant.jpeg|Batgirl Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl Raven_render.png|Raven Cartoon Network Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Juniper_Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Numbuh_5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy_camp_lazlo.png|Pasty Smiles (Camp Lazlo) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Vambre_from_Mighty_Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Tulip_Olsen_infinity_train.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) New Line Cinema Arwen.jpg|Arwen Undómiel (The Lord of the Rings series) Tau_ruel_with_a_knife_and_dagger.jpeg|Tauriel (The Hobbit trilogy) Kitty_from_Dumb_and_Dumber_cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Hanna-Barbera Velma_Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Viacom Nickelodeon Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Mirage Studios April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) MTV Daria_Morgendorffer.jpg|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) Comedy Central Wendy_Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) CBS UhuraTOS.jpg|Nyota Uhura (Star Trek series) NBC Universal Universal Margo_Gru.jpeg|Margo Gru (Despicable Me trilogy) Edith_Gru_in_Despicable_Me_.jpeg|Edith Gru (Despicable Me trilogy) DreamWorks Roxanne_Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Princess_Fiona_Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Poppy trolls.png|Poppy (DreamWorks' Trolls franchise) Claire_Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Sony Pictures 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) Sam_c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) KylieGriffin06.jpg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Lego NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Macy_normal.png|Macy Halbert (Nexo Knight) Mattel Lagoona_Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue (Monster High) DHX Media 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Hasbro MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miku Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Rainbow_Dash_3.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scarlett (RAH).png|Scarlett (G.I. Joe series) 150px-Sari Animated.JPG|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) Anime & Manga Sao-ii-gun-gale-online-episode-1-preview-seventhstyle-013.jpg|Sinon (Sword Art Online) Kyoka_Jiro_Full_Body_Hero_Costume.png|Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) May Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon series) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto series) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) Natsumi Hinata S2 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Videl adult.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Umaru.png|Umaru Doma (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) Elmainfo.png|Elma (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Nami.png|Nami (One Piece) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Kirino-Kousaka-kirino-kousaka-34998638-1280-720.jpg|Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) Video Games Team_Sonic_Racing_Amy_no_car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Fp-carol.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Neptune V2.png|Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet & Clank) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Kameo 2.jpeg|Kameo (Kaemo: Elements of Power) Keira Hagai promo render from The Precursor Legacy.png|Keira (Jak and Daxter series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Alyx Vance.png|Alyx Vance (Half-Life series) Portal 2 chell large.jpg|Chell (Portal series) Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) PBS Kids 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) D.W.Reed.png|D.W. Reed (Arthur) Nelvana Vana-glama.png|Vana Glama (Sidekick) Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia (Wayside) Category:Blog posts